


Running Out Of Miracles

by Mirime



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Flashbacks, Happy Ending, Matchmaking, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirime/pseuds/Mirime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. The Neverland adventure rid Rumplestiltskin of his curse. Or so everyone thought. Upon their return to the Enchanted Forest, the whole family find out just how wrong they were. Can the Dark One's curse be broken? And if it can, how so?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Majority of the AUness is explained in the text itself. The title is borrowed from _The Wicked Symphony_ by _Avantasia_.  
>  **Disclaimer:** ABC/Disney, Kitsis and Horowitz own. I merely borrow.

The extended royal family of the Enchanted Forest were the last people to step through the portal connecting Storybrooke with their old/new home. The anti-magic organization intent on wiping out everything and everyone magical had become too much of a threat and it had been agreed that a return of those ripped away by the Dark Curse to their original home was the best solution. Emma and Bae had been reluctant but Henry had been overjoyed and they all had struggled too much in those past months to truly wish to be parted from their family again and that included Rumplestiltskin.

He expected there would be some adjustment to his life, considering the loss of his powers and so it was hard to say who was more surprised when the portal closed and the magic pulsed. Rumplestiltskin stumbled as the family found themselves in the council room of David and Snow's castle. He thought it a phantom feeling at first, the magic settling inside and over him but when he raised his hand, it was the same mottled gold and green it had used to be.

It was supposed to be impossible. He had lost his powers and very nearly his life in Neverland. The magic had been taken from him and then dispersed once Pan had been dealt with. It was supposed to be gone. And yet it wasn't.

Rumplestiltskin thought he should probably feel some sympathy for David and Snow's situation. It was one thing to accept him as a member of their family - soon to be official once Snow got through to Emma about the wedding issue - in the world without magic where, powerful as he was, he still appeared human. It was quite another for the King and Queen to acknowledge the Dark One in all his glory. Yes, he should probably feel some sympathy. But the magic, as much as it had cost him, was an old friend and he had loathed the pitying looks he had been subjected to for the past few months.

"Well, that's quite a predicament we find ourselves in, wouldn't you agree?" he said and giggled as he sat down in David's chair and put up his legs on the table, cheerfully ignoring David's glare. He couldn't help it. Being in his old skin, a skin he had worn for well over three centuries had him almost compelled to act in the way he had been used to. The wide-eyed look of disbelief Emma gave him prompted another giggle from him.

"Dad?" Bae asked, looking just as unsettled as Emma did. Rumplestiltskin gestured to himself.

"In the mottled flesh, son."

"How is that possible?" Snow asked. "We thought you had lost your powers in Neverland."

"Well, so did I, dearie, so did I," Rumplestiltskin replied. He snapped his fingers and there was a child-sized shield on the floor. A flick of his fingers had the shield floating over to Henry. "I distinctly remember you learning the way of sword and the defense is just as important as the offense."

"What are you doing?" Regina asked suspiciously.

"Spoiling my grandson, of course," Rumplestiltskin said and blinked. "That's allowed, I hope."

"Thank you, Grandpa." Henry seemed to be accepting the changes very fast but he was still a child. He was adaptable. It was the adults who needed convincing.

"Spill the beans, Gold," Emma barked as she leaned against the table, glaring at him. "What the hell is up with your skin? Are you sick or something?"

"Not at all, Miss Swan. This is merely a side-effect of my curse."

"It looks different than before," Bae said quietly. "And you act differently, too."

"This is actually what we were used to," David said. "After we remembered, Gold made me nervous with how calmly he acted most of the time."

Rumplestiltskin grinned at that admission. He saw Emma grimace and shudder and he let out another giggle.

"Oh crap, Dad, stop that!" Bae exclaimed. Rumplestiltskin tried to make an innocent face but Bae shook his head. "Can you just answer us, please?"

"Ah, very well. Three hundred years of being a Dark One left me with a couple of quirks."

"That's all?" Emma asked when he said nothing else.

"What else is there to be said?"

"Okay, next question. How come you have your powers again?"

Rumplestiltskin shrugged.

"I really don't know."

"But you have a theory," Regina said as she watched him.

"I might," he admitted. "The origin of my powers lies in the curse of the Dark One. It is a curse from this world, made from our magic. Pan was able to take it and use it but Neverland and its magic is different from here and the transfer didn't occur in the usual way, either. I think that when Miss Swan defeated him, the curse didn't dispense as we thought but instead returned to what was familiar to it. It returned to me. I was so certain I had lost my powers I didn't even try any magic while we were preparing to leave. Coming back to its original world restored the curse and its bearer and so here I am."

"The question is what are we going to do about it," David said. "No offense, but I didn't really trust you when you were ordinary. Now that you're back to yourself, well..."

"Why, Charming, you are wounding me." Rumplestiltskin pulled an exaggerated face. "You don't trust your family?"

"I don't trust you. That's a difference."

"Can we focus here, please?" Snow White sat into the nearest chair, looking at Rumplestiltskin. "Are you happy with this?" she asked. He tilted his head, considering.

If truth be told, he had been getting used to being ordinary. Well, as ordinary as someone with his past could be. He still remembered that although he had grown addicted to his power over time, his original goal had been simply to be able to protect his family. Magic would serve that goal well even now but he was also no longer alone in his goal. Bae was a grown man now, with a family of his own. His grandson had two mothers, both fiercely protective, both powerful magic users in their own right. Snow White and her prince were loyal and brave. He didn't need magic anymore, not to protect.

Besides, he had survived quite well as a magicless human in those long months it took Emma to pull her act together. And although their land was in a dire need of rebuilding, his possessions and spun gold from three hundred years of living would make him and his descendants well-off and comfortable for many generations to come.

No, he affirmed to himself. He didn't need the magic anymore. How to go about ridding himself of his power, on the other hand...

"It's not that simple, Your Highness," he said. "I'm willing to give the magic up but I'd rather not die in the process which is, at the moment, the only available option."

"No, it's not," Emma interrupted. "You said that it's a curse. And all curses can be broken. By True Love."

"Ah, of course. True Love's Kiss. Just one problem with that solution. I don't have a True Love," he said it lightly as if he didn't care. And he didn't. He had foresworn love until her found his son and he had kept that oath.

"What about Neal?" Emma suggested. "I mean, it worked for me and Henry, why not you?"

Rumplestiltskin smiled a little sadly. Bae looked away, uncomfortable.

"True Love between a parent and a child is innocent, Miss Swan. Unconditional, trusting, unbroken. I love my son. I'd like to believe he cares for me as well but there have been too many hurts, too many betrayals between us for the magic to work."

"A traditional kiss, then," David said. "We'll find you someone."

"To love this?" Rumplestiltskin gestured at himself. "Good luck with that."

"What about that girl of yours?" Regina asked suddenly and all eyes turned to her. "The promising one."

"As a maid, not a lover," Rumplestiltskin said simply. "Besides, I haven't seen her since before the Dark Curse. Now," he spoke up, tired of the debate. "You have my word I won't use magic unless forced to defend or protect what is mine. If you need me for anything, I'll be at my castle. You are all welcome there."

He stood up, sketched a perfunctory bow and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timelines in OUAT are always a bit tricky but I always assumed that some time had passed between the 'Curtains' scene and the 'Not a monster' scene.  
>  **Disclaimer:** ABC/Disney, Kitsis and Horowitz own. I merely borrow.

A faint moonlight streamed into the hall, catching on various objects and casting shadows over the floor. Rumplestiltskin stood by the window, his eyes looking out but not really seeing. His mind was on the events of earlier that day.

Belle.

She confused him and he didn't think that possible anymore. He thought he knew human nature, built his dealings around that knowledge and then she came and turned everything he knew on its head. She had only really behaved in an expectable way those first few days with him.

A young woman ripped away from her home, cast into a dungeon... It was natural she would cry and fear him. Even her setting free his prisoner was understandable, a form of rebellion against him, reckless and dangerous but desperate people did desperate and not always logical things.

And then he had showed mercy for a thief and her fear had dissipated like a mist in a morning. One act of mercy, more for the sake of the unborn child - because no child deserved to grow up without a father - than the father himself and she was smiling at him and hugging him.

Then he had given her the library and she had smiled again.

She had smiled earlier, too, before she had taken that tumble and he had caught her. And she had looked at him all big eyes and soft words and she hadn't been in any hurry to get out of his arms and for a moment he hadn't wanted to let go either.

He had, of course, because letting himself enjoy it was too dangerous. She was too dangerous, for his state of mind and his work alike. Rumplestiltskin could too easily imagine spending time with her, making her laugh and smile and hoping for another crumble of affection, another innocent touch from her.

That wouldn't do. Bae had to come first, now and always. Rumplestiltskin had learned his lesson with Cora about the dangers of allowing himself to feel for someone other than his son and no matter how kind and nice Belle seemed, he wouldn't risk more pain by letting her close to him.

She would have to go before he got deeper than he already was. He would send her home, telling her... telling her... What would he tell her to justify his decision? If there was one thing he knew about Belle it was her desire to know things. She would want to know why he was sending her back.

_"I thought this was forever."_

_"Well, dearie, you're just too much of a distraction to me and that won't do."_

No, that wouldn't do at all. Besides, he was reluctant to break a deal of his, no matter his reasons. If only there was a way to keep her away from him without breaking their deal. Some way to keep her tied to him - forever had been agreed upon, after all - and yet out of the way. To keep her as his servant but also free her to do as she wished.

A flicker of movement beyond the window caught his attention and as he stared at the swooping snow owl, its wings glittering like silver in the moonlight, he suddenly knew what to do.

Rumplestiltskin turned away from the window, striding towards the library. He wasn't sure if she was asleep yet - she had a tendency of reading well past midnight - but he just needed to check on something.

Belle was sleeping on the pallet, a book lying in her lap. He paused to take her face in, the way a strand of hair fell across her cheek, a soft flutter of her eyelashes as her eyes moved under her lids while she dreamed, a content half-smile on her lips... It just affirmed his decision to send her away. She was too kind, too beautiful, too... too much of everything, in fact, for him to handle any longer.

He glanced at the book she must have been reading before sleep. _Short History of Agrabah_ was lettered at the spine. There were other books, pulled out from their rightful places, set down carefully on a table and Rumplestiltskin skimmed through them. _Tales of Kithai_ , _Beneath the Waves: A Brief Retelling of the Atlantean Myth_ , _Son of the Sun: The First Emperor of Nippon_. Tales and histories of far away lands. They seemed to be Belle's favourites. She didn't say as much but it was clear she longed for an adventure, to see the world. And granting her that desire would free him from her presence.

It was a perfect solution. The best one, truly. And if he was going to miss her after she was gone, well, it wouldn't be the worst price he paid in his efforts to find Bae.

* * *

By the following morning, Rumplestiltskin had already spun two spools of gold after his sleepless night. He wondered how Belle would react to his request, if she would give a token protest or if she would seize the opportunity immediately. Most importantly, he wondered how the new clothes he had left for her would look on her, that was if she donned them at all.

When the door to the hall opened, he didn't turn his eyes away from the wheel. Her steps were muted, not the clip-clops of her heeled shoes but rather the soft thuds of well made boots. He smiled briefly but waited until she came to stand across from him and only then did he look at her and nearly choked on air.

She got dressed in those clothes, alright. Tight leggings tucked into knee-high boots, a soft tunic covered by a snug leather jerkin that copied the shape of her upper body wonderfully, a wide belt emphasizing her hips and a bright scarf wound around her neck, the ends trailing across her exposed collarbone since she didn't tie the tunic all the way up. And she pulled up her hair, too, the brown curls amassed at the top of her head with a few tendrils escaping down.

He realized he was staring and cleared his throat hastily.

"Like your new attire, dearie?" he asked. Belle smiled and twirled around.

"It's wonderful but why did you give it to me?"

"Well, I have a task for you and your usual dress just wouldn't do."

He stood up, scooping up the golden thread and gestured for her to follow him. He led her to his laboratory, a room he usually kept her out of because there were just too many potions and dangerous ingredients and she was prone to dropping and spilling things at the best of times. He picked up a metal box and a set of gloves and handed both to her.

"What do you know about the firebirds?" he asked and she tilted her head to the side, her lips pursing as she searched her memory.

"They are magical. They burst into flames upon their death and get reborn from the ashes," she said and he giggled, wiggling a finger.

"No, no, no. A common misconception but those are phoenices, not firebirds. They get confused a lot but the true firebirds are just a little bit different. They die just like everything else, for one, without bursting into flames. Unless you set them on fire beforehand, of course," he quipped, although Belle only rolled her eyes a bit at his words. "Well, their feathers have certain magical properties which make them more precious than those of a phoenix but they are also hard to find. You can't just catch a firebird and pluck it like a chicken but there is a way. True firebirds nest in one area only, in the Valley of Steps in the West Mountains and they shed feathers to line their nests before spring."

"The spring is coming soon," Belle murmured and then she realized. "You are sending me out for those feathers?"

"Exactly," he exclaimed, clapping. "Fetching me straw, fetching me magic feathers, what's the difference?"

"The Valley of Steps is on the other side of the mountains. It's at least a week long journey just to get there," Belle said slowly, trying to figure out the reasoning behind his request.

"That's why I'm sending you, dearie. My time is precious and I can't afford to waste it on obtaining every little thing I need."

"But couldn't you just... transport there? With magic?"

"Ah, ah, ah," he denied, somewhat truthfully. "Firebirds' feathers don't travel well magically. If I did go, I would lose more than half of them. You, on the other hand, can travel there and fetch them for me."

"So that's why you gave me the new clothes, for travelling," she said and looked at the gloves and the box. "These are for collecting the feathers, I presume."

"That's right. As I said, the feathers are magical and the gloves will protect from some nasty effects they can have," he explained. He then handed her a bag full of coins. "For travel expenses. You can take the carriage or a horse, that's up to you. Now, I know the weather's unpredictable at this time of the year so take your time coming back. I don't want anything happening to my firebird's feathers," he added hastily. She looked at the bag he had given her, the sum enough to last her a year if not more. He could see her thinking, formulating a careful question he hoped she wouldn't ask. So of course she did.

"What if I don't come back?"

He gave her a tight-lipped smile, turning away from her.

"Then I'll assume you met an unfortunate end while on the way back and mourn you accordingly."

He couldn't be more direct about his implicit permission of her leaving without telling her outright. She was smart, she would get it. And if she was really smart, she would get her fill of an adventure before going back to her father. He couldn't do more for her than that.

"I see," she whispered before adding in a stronger voice. "I'll just pack some food and go then. I'll see you in a couple of weeks?"

"Of course, dearie. I'll be waiting."

He wouldn't because to wait would be to hope but she pretended her intention of coming back well enough and so he did as well. And if the castle seemed emptier after she was gone, well, that was only to be expected. She had lived there for a short while after all and he sent her away just as he was getting used to her presence. He would grow used to her absence as well.

Two weeks and three days later he was still getting used to it when the main door opened to admit Belle in and she gave him the box full of feathers and then gone on to make dinner which they later shared as she told him all about what she had seen and experienced on the road. And he would be lying if he claimed a part of him wasn't glad for her return. And maybe there was still a way to salvage things.

"You enjoyed the travels, then?" he asked as she was stacking plates and she smiled and nodded.

"It was just like I dreamed," she admitted and he snapped his fingers and their contract was laid out on the table.

"Let's alter our deal, dearie," he spoke as he picked up a quill and crossed out a word, writing in another one, the list of her duties altering on its own, before pushing the parchment over. "Here, read and sign this."

She pulled it closer and she read over the alteration and her eyes got all big and bright.

"You mean it?" she asked and when he nodded, she signed the contract again and just like that, she was no longer Rumplestiltskin's caretaker. She became his messenger, her new duty to travel around the realms and collect things for him. It would keep her away for the large part and he could handle her presence during the short times in-between. It was not ideal but it would have to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Belle in a present-time. Also, I will do my best to stick to the update schedule of every three-to-four days.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is a flashback that will explain what happened to Belle.


End file.
